Absolutely Perfect
by icyfox08
Summary: "Everything would've been perfect. The place, the scattered flowers, the bridal gown, the bride but… "


**Absolutely Perfect**

_"Everything would've been perfect. The place, the scattered flowers, the bridal gown, the bride but… "_

It was a gorgeous day. Perfect for a wedding. The church was well picked. Not big enough to draw much attention to but enough to accommodate their guests. The church was filled with different colors because of the traditional stained glass usually found in churches. The altar was perfectly lighted by a ray of sunshine. The guest were all properly seated and waited with bated breath for the arrival of the bride. A moment later, a horse carriage stops at the door of the church and from there alighted a girl, no, a woman clad in a white, silk Victorian gown fitting every curve of her body. Her hair elegantly pinned up and a veil covering her gentle face.

One person, more eager than others, wanted to bring himself near her and lift the veil away from her beauty. But, he contained himself. He didn't want to ruin this day for her. All he could do know was look. Well, stare was the most appropriate term now. How could he even manage to look away? She was just a few meters away from him. She was right there, but so damn far for him to reach. The young woman slowly takes the arm that her cherished father holds up. The young woman's face formed an enchanting smile. Only one person can distinguish as forged. Her father was wearing a strict and hard face. Not the proper one to show at a daughter's wedding. The wedding hymn played and then the wedding march. She walked slowly to avoid anything embarrassing happening at the day of her wedding. Who wouldn't walk slowly in five inch heeled shoes? She could smell the wonderful aroma of Gardenias around her. She glanced at her husband-to-be, she was suddenly in doubt, and her palms were becoming sweaty. As she was making her way to the altar, she saw her bridesmaids at the front. The look in their faces didn't really show any eagerness or excitement like her. Especially her friend that looked a lot like her. Well, they didn't really show enthusiasm in planning part of the wedding. She wondered if it was really a wedding they were all attending or a funeral. She could feel another pair of eyes feeling into her soul into her. She could feel him. She knew he was nearby. She could swear on it.

She snapped back when the supposed proud father handed her over to the young man at the altar. He was keeping up the front for her daughter. Sturdy and hard. He didn't expect this from her daughter. He was glad that she moved on, that she wasn't crying herself to sleep every night now, but he knew that her daughter wouldn't be happy with her decision. After a year, you would have thought that she would've understood. He understood well now, even though he didn't at first. It was her decision. He wouldn't want anything or anyone, including him, to ruin his daughter's happiness. He did nothing and said nothing as he handed her to him. He just kissed her cheek and returned to his assigned place.

She kept ignoring his presence. Throughout the matrimonial mass, she only half-listened. Her thoughts and her heart were light years away from the ongoing nuptial. The ceremony was taking a dreadfully long time. It seemed like they have been there for hours now.

No one was moving much. She felt someone shift into fast motion. Like someone was running. She closed her eyes. Someone was definitely sprinting away. It was him. She could feel his heart rapidly beating. She had to do something but –

"_Kaito…"_ she whispered softly.

"Nakamori Aoko, I repeat, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest said.

The sound of a motor engine revving up to life surfaced.

She had to do something. But what.

She couldn't let him go.

She said and did nothing.

The question was once again repeated

Still, nothing.

The engine was once again revved up.

She turned around this time

There **he** was.

He was dressed in his casual attire. He wore his faded jeans and his white, boy-next-door hooded jacket and a pair of sneakers. His face wore his infamous poker face. The poker face. She was finding it hard to breath and her heart felt like it was bursting free from her chest. He was just standing there. He was ready to ride away, on what seemed like Heiji's beloved Harley, if the occasion pushed him a reason to do so.

Aoko looked around the church. All eyes were on her. She had been stalling her own wedding for a few minutes or so. Ran, Shincihi, Heiji and Kazuha we're all up front on the alert for sudden changes in whatever plan that might occur. It looked as though all of them we're already counting on whatever it is that is about to happen.

A plan formulated in her mind. It was crazy, but she didn't care. She was sure that she would be supported by her good friends. Even if force was_ necessary_.

Kaito was also thinking while Aoko's eyes darted around the back to him. He didn't want to ruin this day for her. And surely, he wouldn't want a scandalous things to happen now. She wouldn't do what he thought she would do. Could she?

He mouthed something to her.

She didn't understand.

Seeing her confusion, he repeated it.

"Be happy… " Then flashes that forced charming smile of his.

Her heart made the decision for her. Aoko ran to the young man that would really make her was the only one in her mind right now. She didn't think about the shame she was putting herself, and others, into. Everything was in slow motion now. The only one that mattered right now was him. Him and him only. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care anymore if Kaito is the Kaito Kid. Yes, she finally admitted it to herself. She admitted something she has denied for years. She is in love with Kuroba Kaito regardless of who he is when night comes. Even though he lied. Even though he did everything he did. She knew he did it for her. Now, she believes. All these thoughts ran through her scrambled mind as she ran faster to Kaito. He looked in a daze. As if he couldn't believe what she was doing. Well, she couldn't believe what she was doing herself. All others sounds were drowned with the thought of Kaito.

Kaito. Kaito. Kaito.

Kaito's heart was now beating wildly as Aoko approached him. It was more than what he expected from Aoko. His original plan was to get a glimpse at Aoko in a wedding gown. That was supposed to be enough for him to imagine that she was his bride and no one else's and that it was their wedding. His plan dissolved the instant she saw how her hair was done up, how light make up boosted up her face and the way the silk fabric was clinging into Aoko's delicate curves. How could he resist. But when the 'I do's' were asked. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. Not  
>with that guy grinning like a Cheshire cat feeling as though she and Aoko had something special. As if. At the thought, Kaito scowled.<p>

A pair of arms embraced him. It brought Kaito back and away from his thoughts.

She finally reached him. Aoko was already seated in the getaway vehicle also known as Heiji's Harley. Kaito couldn't help but slip his mask off, but then again, when it came to Aoko, Kaito's smiles were always genuine and one-of-a-kind. _Only for her._

Now, everything is a complete wreck. From her supposed to be wedding to her hair but, hell, she couldn't give a damn to everything. Except Kaito. Now, everything in her world was right again. _Absolutely perfect._

* * *

><p><em>This just popped in my head while I was passed a church one day and saw this guy looking wistfully inside where a wedding was going on. I was stuck in a traffic jam and I got bored so I made up a story about the what the guy was doing there. Yeah, I really do things like that. <em>

_Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please feel free to review :)  
><em>


End file.
